Beyond the Sky
by Spooky Sundae
Summary: Collection of Higurashi one shot stories, and possibly some Umineko, too. All characters, summaries, warnings, and so on are listed before each story. Rating shall go up eventually.
1. It's Because of You

_Title:__ It's Because of You_

_Genre:__ Romance/Angst_

_Characters/Pairings:__ Mion/Keiichi_

_Rating/Warnings:__ K (no warnings)_

_Summary:__ Set on the night of Watanagashi, one year after the events from the final episode. Dealing with Mion's feelings and thoughts on a very special person._

* * *

><p>It's been a year since we defeated the curse. A year since we finally assured peace in this small village, our only sanctuary on this rotten Earth. One whole damn year, and still it seems to me as if the time has simply stopped. Those clock hands keep moving rapidly day after day, month after month, but I just can't see it; it feels like nothing is real anymore.<p>

Don't think I haven't waited patiently, because I truly have; possibly much longer than an average person could take. I've waited, putting all my hope in this clean, fresh start, finding happiness in my friends' accomplishments and joy, always laughing and smiling with them. But as I sit here by the dark river, releasing the petite, soft cotton of hope into it, I can't help but to wonder – when will it be my turn to experience the same?

I let out a deep sigh, letting the warm summer wind caress my hair. The air smells of sweet dust, gold, and cotton candy, and it's ringing with the faint childish giggles. Opening my eyes and glancing at the other side of the river, I notice Shion and Satoshi, holding each other in tender embrace. I've told myself a hundred times not to be jealous; after all, they too fought a long, tiring path to finally gain the fortune they're able to enjoy today. Still, whenever I see them together like that, so joyful and content, I can't help but to feel a cold, invisible veil tightening its grip around my fragile heart.

Shion, my only sister and my dearest friend, she has always been the one whom I could rely on to heal whatever pain or hardship was piercing my heart. I could never count the endless nights I spent sobbing on her shoulders, with her whispering comforts in my ear and wiping my tears away. She tells me to raise my head, to walk proudly and fearlessly through the day. But oh, my dear sister, I'm not as brave or strong as you are, I could never be. I may be abrupt at words and skilled in sports, but when it comes to the actual, real emotions, that's one entirely different thing. The legs that could've run miles and hands that have climbed endless trees and rocks suddenly become paralyzed, and the tongue which once spoke so firmly instantly ties in a knot.

And I just can't believe he never noticed it; all the small blushing when our hands incidentally touched or my obvious nervousness once our eyes locked. Maybe it's my fault; after all, I was the one who's always treated him as a friend and quickly dismissed any innocent thought or hint of becoming something more. But I only did that out of fear of losing him, of scaring him away, for the horror of living without him by my side is more terrifying to me than any ancient curse, angry gods, or malicious demons.

Even so, I realize I just can't be living like this anymore. My body and soul are exhausted and my heart is slowly eating itself up - day by day, month by month. This 'old man' stopped being that a long time ago; there are only desperate, weak remains of a young girl now, dying away at the years of her full blossom.

"Mion? Ah, there you are!"

I quickly wipe the tears and turn around at the cheerful melody of a familiar voice echoing in my ears. I force a fake smile, but of course, he doesn't notice - he never does.

"Hey, why are you still here?" he asks innocently, slowly approaching, "come on, let's go back and play with-"

He suddenly pauses unsurely as he stares at me, probably noticing my eyes are red from crying. I instinctively avert my gaze and rub them.

"Wait - are you crying?" he questions clumsily, probably feeling baffled, "is it... because of me? Something I've said?"

I smirk and barely suppress my laughter – the irony of the question was just too great. Shaking my head, I turn to him and smile reassuringly. "Of course not, don't worry", I answer, "it's only the wind dust; I'll be fine."

He immediately smiles in relief and nods, patting me on the shoulder. "Oh, okay", he says, already heading back, "we'll wait for you then, but don't take too long – there's a penalty game!"

I give a weak smile and watch him disappear among the colorful crowd and the bright festival lights. As he turns his back at me, I immediately wipe the fake, sickening smile off my face and close my eyes. I take a few deep breaths, in effort to calm my heart down, but a sole tear still escapes my eye. It is soon followed by more crying and heavy sobbing as I fall to the ground, covering my face and shaking in despair.

Idiot. It's _always_ been because of you.


	2. Insomnia

_Title: Insomnia_

_Genre: Drama/Angst_

_Characters/Pairings: Rika (no pairings)_

_Rating/Warnings: K (no warnings)_

_Summary: Rika's thoughts on life while half asleep; kind of dark(ish), but not that much. Setting's not defined._

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<em>

The sickening rhythm is driving me insane and I can hear it so clearly now, as if it's pulsating right inside my head. I can't even distinguish my own heartbeat, breathing or thoughts anymore; they've all been erased by that nauseating sound of a long broken mechanism. And it keeps spinning and spinning in one perfect circle, making me slowly but surely reach my limits.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The demon's breathing over my neck and I know the end is now nearer than ever. The spilled, sweet wine smells of blood and its fragrance is so strong it is burning my nostrils. Nothing is the way it's supposed to be; it all seems like a disgusting, melting illusion, one big cynical grotesque play. Still, I can't help but to keep lying here, feeling amazed with the perfection of the moment. The tears which have dried centuries ago, the faint, desperate cries of the dying cicadas and one thick, red line of wine glistening in the darkness of this non-existent night. The show so carefully put up for your amusement, perfectly dancing to the revolting, deadly rondo of the clock hands.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Are you there, Hanyu? Can you hear it? Oh, it will repeat once again, it most certainly will. It will repeat all until you can see and breathe, until you can scream, until it drenches the last bit of hope and energy from you, leaving only an empty, dying shell of despair to rot.

Somehow, death seems like a better way to go.


	3. Tranquil Days

_Title:__ Tranquil Days_

_Genre:__ Drama/Friendship_

_Characters/Pairings:__ Hanyu, mentions of Rika and Satoko (no pairings)_

_Rating/Warnings:__ K (no warnings)_

_Summary:__ Takes place a few years before the dam project and the tragedies, focusing on Oyashiro's observation of the faith that is about to struck Hinamizawa._

* * *

><p>It is noon and Sun has reached its highest point on the bright April sky. I watch as two kittens run under a tree with a thick treetop, seeking a shelter in the small amount of shade they discover there. Warm breeze suddenly fills the air, causing the leaves to unintentionally perform a tender, quiet lullaby, tucking the two tiny animals in. I breathe in, savoring the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms in their full bloom and the tranquil atmosphere that embraces every living creature in the village, preserving our history of the long-praised harmony. Yes; it truly is another spring in Hinamizawa, one of those very few calm and carefree that the residents have left to enjoy.<p>

And as I observe their joyful faces day after day, instead of adopting that same happiness, I can't help but to feel the terrible darkness overtaking me. Sometimes, for a brief moment of silliness, I even wish they could notice me, hear my warning about the dark years that the dreadful force we call _Fortune_ has in store for them. Those are short-lived whims, of course, the pitiful and miserable remains of the admirable courage I once had as a part of this brave community.

What good could I possibly guarantee them if I even found a way to speak to them? Encourage them to have faith in the helpless God, to leave their destiny in my almighty hands? Oh, I _wish_ the solution was so simple, I wish I was able to do something about it. But there you have it; the great guardian and protector of Hinamizawa and its people, a God whose glory dates back to the ancient times, the one who once proclaimed the triumph over the malicious demons and sealed it with her own blood, that God is now reduced to the simplest and possibly the most ridiculous ability of all – wishing.

Wish for the residents to enjoy these wonderful days of freedom the best they can, and for those terrible days that are about to follow to end as quickly and painlessly as possible. Shame and guilt pierce my heart every time I hear them praising me, every time they speak my name in the prayer with such pride and hope glowing from their words, confident their merciful God will protect them from all the terrible things that could ever struck their harmonious little village.

If they only knew what their beloved God has come down to, I'm sure they would be devastated. It's probably better this way; at least they will preserve their hope till the very last man, woman or a child of Hinamizawa is standing tall. Sometimes hope is the only thing to keep you sane and alive; moreover, make you wake up in the morning and confidently step into another undeniably awful day. Their faith and strength will protect them and guard them, and I… well, I will just keep wishing for the better days to come.

I turn my head at the sounds of quiet meowing mixed with sweet childish laughter coming from under the trees. I look to see two little girls – one the daughter of a shrine priest and my new inheritor, and the other, her mischievous and tricksy friend, playfully chasing after the small furry creatures. My face suddenly shines with a rare smile at that fairly common scenario. Why? I couldn't tell. All I know that the sorrow in my heart has been replaced with a new feeling. A protective feeling. And more importantly, with renewed strength. Not the one of physical nature, and even less of mental one, but rather the vigor of the common spirit that pervades me and all of the residents of this village that the time will soon forget, and Fortune abandon.

But now, I am utterly sure that I won't. I will fight alongside my children, and I will make an oath to never abandon their faithful side. I will bravely go against the destiny and all the common sense and defy it if I have to. And even if our efforts do not work and we are left to the mercy of the force greater than the one of my wretched existence, I will seize their hands as we collapse under the ruins together.

The petite girl's bright eyes meet mine and now I undeniably know that we are one. And I will never be able to silently watch her fall.


End file.
